Kehilangan
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Kenyataan menyakitkan bagi Sakura karena kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya setelah sekian lama mereka bersama/ Kau membohongiku Sasuke...Sakura Pov/AU/OS/DLDR


**Kehilangan**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by KiRei apple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au, Typo/misstypo, ooc, gaje, alur berantakan dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**oOo**

**Sakura Pov**

Aku terus berlari di tengah guyuran hujan. Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang basah kuyup. Sesak. Itu lah yang aku rasakan ketika nyawa hidupku akan meninggalkan ragaku. Siapa yang peduli tentang keadaanku? Mungkin orang memandang aneh terhadapku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Tolong hentikan." jeritku hatiku.

"Katakan ini adalah mimpi buruk."

Hatiku terus menjerit memohon agar semua ini bukanlah kenyataan. Dia adalah hidupku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya, jika hatiku semakin sesak karenanya.

Masih teringat bagaimana kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu.

"Sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

Perkataannya saat itu membuatku tidak percaya. Dia adalah Shimura Sasuke yang aku kenal saat masuk High school. Lima bulan menjadi tetangga ia menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku. Bagaimana aku tidak senang, aku bahkan sudah mencintainya saat baru mengenalnya sebagai tetangga dan teman satu sekolah.

Lima tahun hidup bersamanya sejak High School. Ia adalah tetangga apartement sekaligus kekasihku. Hidup dengan kesenangan, kesedihan kita jalan bersama. Cinta, kepercayan sudah tertanam dalam diri kita. Hingga cita-cita dan janji kita akan terlaksana hanya menghitung bulan.

Masih teringat saat kau mengatakan jika kau ingin selamanya bersamaku. Meyakinkan aku dengan kesungguhanmu.

"Sakura... aku ingin kau selalu di sisiku. Berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku mengangguk senang berhambur memeluknya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Aku ingin menikahimu dan selamanya hidup bersamamu."

Itu lah janjimu!

Apakah kau lupa janji yang kau ucapkan kepadaku? Apa kau lupa hidup yang sudah kita lewati bersama? Kenapa...

Malam itu... Malam dimana aku menunggunya hingga larut, karena aku yakin ia akan datang. Ia adalah Sasuke, kekasihku yang selalu menepati janjinya. Berjam-jam aku duduk hingga seorang pelayan memberi tahuku jika Cafe mereka akan tutup. Aku memutuskan menunggunya kembali di luar cafe, tapi itu sia-sia. Hingga aku mencari keberadaanya di apartementnya, namun tidak ada, bahkan ponselnya pun tidak bisa ku hubungi.

Aku selalu berharap dan berdo'a di mana pun kau berada, aku di sini menantimu kembali.

Sebulan aku seperti mayat hidup yang kehilangann nyawa. Tidak menginginkan apa pun selain dia. Senyumanku pun ikut menghilang dengan separuh nyawaku yang menghilang bersamamu.

**...**

Seseorang mengabariku tentang dia. Aku senang dia baik-baik saja. Tapi kabar itu seketika seperti mencabik-cabik hatiku. Apa yang terjadi? apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku dan pergi meninggalkan-ku dengan mengingkari janjimu. Tanpa fikir tubuhku bergerak memberontak. Aku langsung berlari menerobos hujan hanya ingin melihatnya dan membenarkan hal itu.

Sepanjang jalan aku terus menjerit dan meyakinkan jika semua ini hanya mimpi. Dan terbangun kau masih bersamaku.

"Tunggu lah!"

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun."

Aku berhenti di depan gedung megah tujuanku. Aku ingin melihatnya namun di halangi orang-orang keamanan gedung ini.

Aku menerobos paksa namun langkahku di jegal.

"Tolong Pak... Aku ingin melihatnya hanya dari luar saja." mohonku kepada para penjaga. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisanku. Lelah tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit di dadaku ini.

"Aku ingin melihatnya ku mohon." lirihku.

Orang itu akhirnya mengijinkan-ku untuk melihatnya.

Dari kaca besar ballroom hotel ini aku melihatnya. Seketika sesak dan sakit menghujamku lebih dalam. Kenapa? Kenapa? Itulah yang terus aku ucapkan.

Dia yang selalu menjagaku, ada untuk-ku kini benar-benar meninggalkanku.

**...**

Sosok gadis dengan helaian _soft pink_ itu kelelahan setelah perjalanan mereka menikmati hanabi.

"Naiklah!" ujar sang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut raven dan mata onyx yang berjongkok di depan sang gadis.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun."ujar sang gadis dengan malu-malu menaiki punggung besar kekasihnya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Berjanjilah jika kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, katakan kepadaku."

Sang gadis mengalungkan tangannya di leher tegap Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Aku akan menjadi penopangmu."

Sang gadis tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. "Hm. Aku akan terus menghantuimu jika kau melupakan ku."

Sasuke menoleh, menengok gadis yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. "Hantuilah aku jika itu terjadi, agar aku bisa kembali kepadamu."

"Hm. Pasti."

**...**

Dan aku baru mengetahuinya kini, jika ia adalah putra orang ternama dan kini memilih bersanding dengan yang lain. Dia kekasih yang kini pergi dariku ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang bertunangan dengan Uzumaki Karin.

Kakiku tidak mampu menopang tubuhku yang lemah ini. Tapi aku harus kuat apapun itu. Jika memang ini pilihanmu aku harus terima walau aku tidak akan sanggup sedikitpun melupakanmu.

Aku berbalik pergi dengan mencengkram dadaku. Aku lelah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku kehilangan nyawaku hidupku.

"Kau membohongiku Sasuke-kun."

**...**

Aku menaiki kereta saat ini. Setelah mengemasi semua barangku, aku melangkah dengan langkah yang sangat terbebani karena harus rela melepasnya dan juga sakit yang ku rasakan di hatiku. Aku sudah memutuskan akan meninggalkan kota ini,. Kota yang penuh kenangan tentang kisah kita yang mungkin sulit aku lupakan.

Lima jam di perjalanan tidak membuatku tertidur. Aku lelah tapi hatiku sangat sakit dan masih terus mengingatnya.

Aku menaiki taksi untuk sampai ketempat tujuanku. Tanganku menyentuh kaca jendela yang menampakan hujan deras. Yah... Ternyata di sini juga sedang hujan. Aku masih berharap, walau itu tidak mungkin.

Apa kau mencariku jika aku tidak ada?

Apa kau merasa kehilangan?

Mungkin itu konyol dan tidak mungkin. Tapi aku itu hanya anganku semata yang masih sulit melepasmu dan tidak sanggup kehilanganmu.

Turun dari taksi aku kembali di terpa hujan karena tidak membawa payung. Langkahku terhenti di depan gerbang besar yang menjulang tinggi. Aku sudah memutuskan meninggalkan kenanganku tentangnya. Tanganku terulur menekan tombol yang langsung menghubungkan ke dalam rumah besar di dalamnya.

Aku terus berdiri dalam isakan yang tidak bisa aku bendung. Tidak mudah jika aku bisa melupakannya. Tapi setidaknya, meninggalkan kenangan yang mengingatkan aku tentangnya akan membuatku sedikit-sedikit bisa melupakannya, meski tidak yakin. Tapi aku harus melakukan semuanya.

Aku hanya diam saat seseorang membawaku ke dalam pelukan nya. Aku hanya bisa meraung dalam dekapannya. Orang itu semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

"T-tadaima." ucapku nyaris tidak terdengar dalam dekapannya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Cherry."

"Nii-chan... sakit." lirihku mencengkram baju Nii-chan.

"Stt…Nii-chan di sini...jangan takut."

"Tolong aku Nii-chan."

"Apa pun! Apa pun akan Nii-chan lakukan untukmu."

Orang itu atau Nii-chan memeluk gadis yang biasanya ceria kini sangat terlihat rapuh. Ia tahu kabar tentang orang itu. Ia yang tadinya akan menyusul karena mencemaskannya tidak percaya melihat orang yang ia sayangi terlihat menyedihkan datang dengan tangisan dan luka yang ia rasakan. Ia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan kepadanya, pasti!

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena melukainya... Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Selesai**

**Di usahain di perpanjang tapi yah... mentok :)**

**Mind to RnR ^_^**

**WRS**


End file.
